Stand Still, Look Pretty
by AmherstConway
Summary: Strange dreams are never a good sign. Especially when Draco Malfoy seems to be instigating them...
1. Very early, very worthy wake up calls

A small knock disturbed the silence then the door creaked open. Two people stood in the doorway examing the room. It contained a marble fire place, one chair, a rug, a man and an enormous snake.br

"You've arrived," The body in the chair wispered swiveling around slowly, "Step inside."Br

They did as told, the man closed the door quietly behind them, "Good evening my Lord," He said, bowing, as did his wife.Br

The Dark Lord stared at them for a long moment, "Are you prepared?" He hissed.Br

"Yes, my Lord," said the man, with a respectful head nod.Br

Voldemort slid his hand down a portion of the snakes body as he petted the massive creature, "And you, Diane?"

The woman flinched at the sound of her name, "Yes my lord." She said, clutching her pregnant stomach.br

It was silent, as he stared powerfully at the husband and wife. Then he stood. The snake hissed angrily, and began to slither across the floor, leaving her owners lap. "Nangini will guide you." The Dark Lord slowly began walking across the room, behind the snake, "Follow." He breathed, commanding the couple. He reached a door, opposite the one the couple had entered at, then gripped the brass handle and swung the door open, displaying a hallway leading to darkness.Br

Nangini slithered in, pulling her colossal body behind her, and Voldemort beckoned them inside. Slowly, they made thier way across the room and with one last look at their leader, they stepped into the hallway and the door slammed shut behind them with a bang.P

Blair shot up panting and sweating. She looked at her surroundings; her Hogwarts dorm room was silent, except for the rythmic breathing of her three room mates and the pitter-patter of her cat's paws. A little night light shone onto the clock on the wall, 4:32.Br

She let out a short breath then let herself fall back onto her pillows. That was the seventh month in a row she'd had that dream. It never varied, and she never got any closer to knowing how far down the tunnel the couple went, or what they found when they reached thier destination.P

center - - - - - - - - - -/centerP

"Blair." A hand nudged her, and her eyes fluttered open, "Uhh?" She groaned sleepily.Br

"Get up. It's already six o'clock." They pushed her alittle again.Br

"Sydney, are you serious?" Blair opened her eyes and glared at her friend.Br

"Yeah! We need to get ready." She smiled and grabbed Blairs shoulder, pulling her into a sitting positon.br

"Get ready for what?!" Blair yelped, she had fallen back asleep less then an hour ago.br

"The day." Sydney smiled, then turned around heading toward the bathroom.Br

"Sydney," Blair said seriously, "Last night was the sorting ceremony, we don't have classes until Monday. It's only Friday, and first year orientation. They'll be crowding the castle all day." Blair layed back down and rolled over, pulling the covers over her shoulders then called, "I'm going to back to sleep."

"Blair, no!" Sydney whined, rushing out from the bathroom, "No, no, no!" She shook Blairs shoulders, "I planned something exciting for us." She smiled hopefully.br

"Does it start at six am?" Blair looked at her with one eye open.br

"Well... no."Br

"Then there is no need." She shut her eyes again.br

"Yes! There really is!" Blair heard Sydneys knees hit the wooden floors of the dorm, "Blair-Bear." Sydney cooed, "It has something to do with quidditch."Br

Blair opened both eyes.Br

Sydney was kneeling in front of her with a sly grin.br

They stared at eachother for a moment, "Alright!" Blair yelled, throwing the covers off her and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She sighed angrily and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door.P

"Shh," Sydney placed her pointer over her lips and she opened the door with the other hand. Her and Blair snuck down the spiral staircase into the Ravenclaw common room, Sydney chuckled as she saw a fifth year passed out on the couch, "I guess that's what you look like after a welcome back party." Blair smiled and nudged Sydney toward the painting. She pushed it open, and they stepped out into the early 

morning halls of Hogwarts. Their footsteps echoed in the stone hallways as Sydney lead the way to wherever they were going. She lead them past the Great Hall down the Grand Stair case and out of the castle. It was barely seven o'clock, so the sun was just rising.br "Sydney." Blair whispered extremely loudly.br

"No need to be quiet anymore Blair." she said in a normal tone.Br

"Where are we going?"Br

"Are we there yet?"Br

"Obviously not."br

"Then you can't ask questions if you don't know what your asking them about." Sydney smiled.br

"I hope you know, that makes zero sense." Blair crossed her arms and walked beside Sydney across the grass.br

"It does. You just have to think about it." she said shaking her head, "Sometimes I wonder how you ended up in Ravenclaw."br

Blair scoffed, "Me?"Br

Sydney grinned again, "Okay, I wonder about me sometimes too."br

They laughed together.Br

They walked for awhile until the quidditch pitch came into view, "There is someone out there." Blairs voice returned back to a whisper again.br

Sydney nodded, "Get behind the tree. You can't let him see you approach."br

They snuck from tree to tree, hunching thier backs over, hoping to be undetected. They made it to one of the stadium stands, hiding behind it.Br

The two of them peaked around one corner of the massive structure, and the flyer came into view.Br

Blair immidiatly noted that he was flying the fastest broom ever created to date. He flew upward, then dive back down, so close to the ground that Blair felt her finger nails digging into her palms before he would pull back up. He would flip over and over, spin in sort of a barrel roll. He was truly a talented flyer, "Woah..." Blair mummbled.Br

"Told you you would like it." Sydney smiled.br

"How'd you know he'd be here?"br

"That's what you get for going to bed and missing the sorting ceremony." Sydney chuckled then reajusted herself to get a better view from around the corner, "He is a transfer student, new to Ravenclaw, I heard him talking to Justin Wraygly last night during dinner. He told him that he was coming out here this morning to brush up. His name is Cash Darth. I recognized his last name, isn't the man on your quidditch poster in our dorm. Isn't the guy on it named Fillius Darth?" Blair nodded, amazed.br

"Darth is one of the best quidditch players alive today." She whispered in awe, "Did you find out why he transferred?"br

"No, Justin didn't asked. He just seemed really amazed that he was talking to Darth's son. He asked him about 80 times if it was really him."br

Blair watched Cash take another dive, and this time she wasn't anxious at all, she just watched his technique, hoping that the next time she was in a broom, she could imitate it.br

"He is a sixth year too Blair." Sydney wiggled excitedly, "Just like us!"br

Blair tried not to smile to herself, but she couldn't help it.br

Suddenly Cash pulled back on his broom, frozen in place. He looked around the sky, then slowly fluttered back down.br

The sun was completely up. The girls could see his feet touch the ground. They watched him walk with power and aristocracy back into the locker room. Something about him, made Blair feel weak. He appeared to be nearly as talented as his father.br

"C'mon Blair." Sydney stood up straight and grabbed Blairs wrist, dragging her with her.Br

They walked across the grass, making thier way back to the castle, "So, was that worth getting out of bed for?"br

Blair laughed then, after a moment of hesistation, she said, "I had the dream again."Br

Sydney looked at her, concern spread across her face, "Again?"br

Blair nodded.br

"Blair, this has happened every month since Feburary." Sydney sighed, "Shouldn't you tell someone?"br

"Are you for real Sydney?" Blair said, aggravated, "Like who?"br

"Dumbledor?" She suggested, unsure.Br

"Oh! What if I tell Harry Potter!" Her voice was lathered in sarcasm, "I hear he dreams inightly/i about Voldemort and pregant women. And he is for sure sane, he would totally understand."br

"No need to get snappy." Sydney said quietly as she opened the castle door.br

Blair sighed and was quiet, "I'm sorry," she mummbled.Br

Sydney smiled at her then stopped walking, a serious look on her face, "You know Blair, you might be right."Br

"Huh?"br

"Harry Potter idoes/i dream about Voldemort."br

"How do you know?"br

"Him and Ron sat behind me in Defense Against the Dark Arts last year. And remeber when Dumbledor announced to the school that Mr.Weasley had been attacked by that giant snake? And Harry was the one who'd seen it in a dream?" Sydney was speaking quickly, in a whisper.br

Blairs mind began to piece things together, Sydney was completely right, "Oh.." She mummbled,"Maybe I will go talk to him..."br

"For once, your sarcasm got us somewhere." Sydney said the password and pushed open the portrait.br

The fifth year was still passed out on the couch as they made thier way back up to thier dorm. They walked up the stair case then pushed open the door, "Look at them, they are still asleep." Blair said, notcing thier two other room mates sleeping bodies.Br

"They missed out."br

"For sure."br

"You should have seen his face Blair."br

"Huh?"br

"Cash. Yesterday, at the ceremony."br

"Why?"br

"It was so..." Sydney paused looking for the right word, "Perfect."br

Blair chuckled, "For sure."br

"I'm serious. And all this 'For sure' crap needs to go."br

"Serious about that to?" Blair smiled.Br

"For sure." Sydney laughed at her own joke, then started to re-make her bed, "Where did you pick it up anyways?"br

"I dunno..." Blair walked over to her vanity, "Probably from some kid at the orphanage."br

Sydney fluffed her pillow, "I don't know why you don't just come home with me on the holidays..."br

"I don't want to intrude."br

"Pfft." Sydney scoffed and walked over to Blair, "Intrude? You? Are you being serious?"br

"For sure."P

center - - - - - - - - - -/centerP

Sydney and Blair were sitting in the Great Hall, eating dinner. They spent the whole day doing nothing, and it was starting to wear on them, "I'm so hungry!" Sydney exclaim, pulled foor onto her plate.br

"I kn-... Look!" Blair whispered excitedly.br

Sydney turned to see Cash walking into the hall.Br

He walked past the Slytherin table and the length of the Ravenclaw table and sat down, by himself.Br

Blair could see his face very well from where she was at.P

iSydney wasn't kidding. His face IS perfect./iP

"Damn." The two girls smiled at eachother, "Go talk to him." Sydney ordered.br

"No."br

"Yes."Br

"No."br

"Look at him, all by his lonesome..." She stuck out her bottom lip.br

Blair growled and slammed her fork down, while standing up.br

She walked around the table, she tapped him on his shoulder, and he turned around.br

"Um.. Hi." She smiled, "Can I sit here?" She motioned to the empty seat next to him.Br

"For sure." He said, scooting over.br

"I'm Blair." She placed her body on the bench.br

"Cash." He grinned, his teeth were unusually, but pleasently white for a male.Br

"So, I hear you new to Hogwarts?" Blair took a bowl, ladling stew into it, "Is that why you are all by yourself?"br

He nodded, his golden hair bouncy slightly, "Yeah, my dad just transfered me here from Durmstrang."Br

"Why?" Blair asked, taking a spoonful of soup.br

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess Hogwarts has a really good quidditch program."br

Blair nodded, "Definintly. What position do you play?"br

"Chaser."Br

"Me to!" Blair said, alittle to excitedly.Br

His green eyes lit up, "For reals?"br

She nodded rigerously, "Yeah, I've been playing since I was little. I play whenever I can. Any broom, any ball, any hoop."br

"Are you on the team?" He asked hopefully.Br

"Yeah, but I'm generally alittle sucky in the begining of the year. I don't get to practice much over the summer." She looked wistfully at him.Br

"Why not?"br

Blair wasn't exactly jumping to tell him she lived in an orphanage. So she made something up, "I'm not allowed to own a broom."br

He looked at her, then down at his food, "I have a broom..." He said quietly, looking back into her eyes, "You can test it out if you want?"br

She smiled at him, "I would love love love that."br

"Tonight?"br

"Quidditch pitch?"br

"Seven o'clock?"P

iJust like this morning.../iP

"For sure."br

He smiled at her, obviously greatful to know someone.br

Especially a beautiful brunette.Br

Smirking deviously, Blair shot a sideways glance at Sydney.br

There eyes connected, and then Blair turned back to Cash.


	2. Recitation of a manual

"Blair, Blair, Blair." Sydney shook her head pretending to be ashamed, yet was very proud, "I can't believe you and your pathetic game."

"It can't be that bad if I'm going to the quidditch pitch tonight with Cash."

"You lucky ducky." Sydney smiled as they left the Great Hall, "Do you get to ride his broom stick?" She winked.

"Sydney!" Blair hit her on the arm, while laughing, "But yeah, that's exactly what I plan to do."

"What time?"

"Seven."

They walked up the stairs, "Well you better look really good. Because starting Monday, he's only going to see you in uniform." She said 'uniform' like she had to gag it up.

The two of them went back to their dorms and Blair hopped in and out of the shower, did her make up, and her hair. But she didn't put to much effort toward her hair, seeing as how it would just be screwed up by the wind. She pulled on some leggings, shorts, a tank top and a hoodie. She looked attractive, even though her outfit wasn't. She walked out of the bathroom, "See you later Sydney."

Sydney looked up from her parchment, "Oh no you won't!" She jumped up and ran over to Blair, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes that I can fly in."

"Ha. Wrong. The leggings are cute, but you need jean shorts and a matching sweater and..." Sydney crossed to her closet, and completely redressed Blair.

"There." She stepped away to admire Blair, "Not perfect, but you're going to practice a sport for a date. He can't expect too much. But you do look nice." Sydney smiled, and then opened the door for Blair, "Good luck."br

As Blair was approaching the field, she felt grateful that Sydney had changed her. Her confidence was much higher.Br

Not like she needed confidence to impress anyone, just a glance was enough.br

Blair looked out into the stadium to see Cash already there standing in the center of the field holding two brooms in one hand and a large ball under the other. She walked closer, and as she stepped onto the field, he turned around, smiling, "Blair," he spoke excitedly, loud enough for her to hear him across the field.Br

She smiled as she approached, "Hey."br

"Long walk isn't it?" He asked.Br

"It's worth it." Blair said with a grin.br

Cash's cheeks blushed. He looked wonderful, with the setting sun behind his golden hair.br

"It's perfect out here." He said.br

She completely agreed. The sky was golden blue and it was serene and insanely silent, "Perfect," she repeated, "So, that your broom?" She asked with a smile, insinuating the new Flit 2008 in his hand.Br

"For sure." He smirked at her, "It's the fastest model yet with handling.."br

Blair cut in, "handling sharper than a twenty/twenty vision, precision like a werewolf bite..." Cash began to speak with her, "and control fit like suction to the owner of the Flit, it develops an attachment to its leader."Br

They both finished at the same time, Cash was smiling wildly and Blair was equally impressed.Br

"You memorized the manual?" Cash asked.br

Blair nodded, slightly embarrassed that they could both recite it by heart.Br

"Here." Cash held it out to her.br

Her heart skipped a beat and slowly, with both hands, she took it in hers. She watched the remaining sunlight glint off the handle, and down to the perfectly groomed bristles.br

"Can I?"br

He nodded.Br

Slowly, she stepped onto the broom. She tightened her grip and pushed off the ground, hovering slightly. She laughed crazily. She was happy, finally. She pulled upward, and zoomed forward at speeds she had never ever reached. The feeling was nearly euphoric, as she left Cash in a speck. She could see a blur of color as she pushed the broom to its full speed. Then she pulled back, and it stopped on a dime. She raced to the golden hoop, and wound her way to the ground around the poll. She flew over to Cash, just a few feet above the ground. Then she pulled up right before she reached him yelling, "Cash! Come on!"br

She saw him mount his broom and race up into the sky after her, catching up quickly. The two of them flew in circles, flipping, rolling, chasing, laughing, racing and practicing with the quaffle until neither could see it was so dark.br

They both planted their feet on the ground at the same time, dismounting the broom. They were breathing hard and laughing. It was quiet for a moment as their breath slowed. There eyes connected and Blairs stomach did a trickier back-flip than she had done all night. He smiled, and then her stomach twisted enough to make her sick. He was wonderful.br

"And you say that you are rusty when the season starts... I can't wait to see you when you are at your best."br

The compliment was very much appreciated, seeing as how it was coming from someone so talented.br

Blair smiled and they made their way back to the locker room. Cash opened the door and Blair stepped inside, with him following. He replaced the red ball back inside the trunk, and she handed him his broom, which he locked back up along with the other one inside his locker. Then he returned to Blair, and sat next to her. He looked at her delicate face, and noticed her strong features. He loved her flaring personality but mysterious background. She was the definition of contrast. Slowly her eyes met his. She gave him a light smile, "Thank you," she said, breathily.Br

He nodded, and grabbed her hand, "Come on, we have to get back to the common room before curfew."P

P- - - - - - - - - - -/centerP

"Blair!" Sydney shook her best friends shoulder, "Blair, Blair, Blair!"br

"What?" Blair groaned.Br

"Wake up!" She yanked the covers off her, and cold stung at Blair's legs.br

"Sydney!" Blair yelled, sitting up and grabbing the covers and pulling the over herself.Br

"No." Sydney demanded, this time taking the sheets with her as she walked away, leaving them in the corner and returning to Blairs bed, "Wake up sweet cheeks."br

"What time is it?"br

"Eight."br

"Well that's better than then the last two days." Blair rolled over and met her friends eyes.Br

"It sure is. But today is Sunday, the day before classes."Br

"I realize that."Br

"Good. Then you will realize that we will be spending the whole day orienting ourselves." Sydney grabbed her and Blairs scheduled off the night stand and held it up for Blair to see.br

"Oh fck, Sydney." Blair groaned, "You mean we're going to spend all day looking for our classes?"br

She scoffed, "Pfft! Right, talk about wasting time. No, we're going to scope out anyone good in our classes, then we are going down to the lake to utilize this last bit of September heat."br

Blair laughed, "Perfect," And she rolled her tanned little body out of bed and strolled into the bathroom.P

Sydney shoveled eggs in her mouth while speaking, "Here comes Cash."br

Blair looked to the entrance of the Great Hall, and sure enough, there he was, walking down the table towards her. She could feel her heart beating slightly above its regular pace.br

"Oh, and one more thing before he gets down here," Sydney swallowed her eggs, "A hott Slytherin is staring you down."Br

Before Blair could turn around, Cash walked up, "Can I join you?"br

Blair smiled and scooted over watching his arms muscles move as they helped move his body into the sitting position.Br

Her attention was officially off who ever it was staring at her, and was now directed at Cash. Sydney however, was staring over Blair's shoulder at the culprit down. Sydney knew everything about everyone. She was a walking gossip column, and one that never mixed up the facts. But she tended to stay away from Slytherin. So she couldn't quite remember his first name. She could only place him by 'Malfoy, the hott, powerful, Slytherin King'.br

How far does that get her?br

She, Cash and Blair finished eating and the three of them walked back to Ravenclaw, "Sydney and I are going to the lake for the rest of the day...You want to come?"br

"For sure." He smiled, "I'll go get my trunks."br

Blair and Sydney made their way up the stairs, "Did you just hear him Blair?"Br

"Huh?"br

"He said 'for sure'."Br

"Oh yeah," Blair grinned and opened the door and walked over to her trunk.Br

"It's a sign." Sydney walked over to hers.br

"Of what?" Blair dug through her clothes, searching for her suit.br

"That you too are mint to be together." Sydney pulled her top out.br

"Pfft, that's ridiculous."br

"Is not." Sydney got her bottoms and started towards the bathroom, "No one but muggle experienced American wizards say that. There isn't a whole bunch that attend Hogwarts and can recite the manual for a broom stick," she shut the door leaving Blair to think.Br

She pulled out her suit and changed, after grabbing two towels and putting her hair up.br

Sydney stepped out, "Ready?"br

"For sure," And they met Cash down in the common room.Br

The three of them walked down across the grounds and to the lake. They passed huge amounts of first years in nervous huddles exploring the school.Br

"I think this is the biggest class yet."Br

"No joke, look at all of them. They are like schools of fish. There is an overload of them."br

They walked out onto the dock and Blair and Sydney spread out their towels, then laid face down on them, getting ready to tan.Br

"You can't be for real?"br

Blair rolled over, and looked up at Cash, "Well, this iis/i the whole point of coming to the lake."br

A devious smirk spread across his face, "Is not."br

Before Blair had time to reply, he stepped one foot to the other side of her and picked her up around her stomach. He held her back to him tightly as she screamed and kicked her legs, "No! Cash!" She laughed trying to gain her footing. He felt a sharp pain in his hand, she had bitten him. He stopped holding long enough for her to exit his grip, "Ha!" She shouted triumphantly, grabbing his wrist, pulling him backward, toward the edge of the dock. But instead of fighting back like she expected, he rushed forward, causing her to fall backward into the water. Droplets splashed up hitting his feet, and then the water settled. Blair had yet to surface. Sydney looked up finally, "Cash?" She asked nervously, he said nothing.Br

She got up on all fours and crawled to the edge, "Blair?" She yelled.br

No movement.Br

"Blair!!" She screamed again, "Cash! Cash, do something!"br

He was already on his way into the lake.Br

Sydney watched as he disappeared, then resurfaced, looking angry, but holding a laughing Blair.br

"Blair!" Sydney let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.Br

Blair wiped water out of her eyes while laughing.Br

Then she noticed Sydneys scared tone, then Cash's unhappy face, "That's what you get for pushing me in!"br

"You scaring me half to death?" He asked seriously, "Not a fair trade."br

"Yeah Blair, no fair." Sydney realized that what she had said rhymed, and she tried to keep a straight face, but a tiny chuckle escaped her.Br

"Well, Sydney thinks it's funny." Blair looked at Cash, who was still holding her around the waist in the freezing water.Br

"Well, she isn't the one who had to dive in here to save you."br

"Well, she isn't the one who pushed me."br

"Well, she isn't the one who..." He stopped talking, and sighed playfully, knowing he lost the fight.Br

"Ha!" Blair grinned, as he started swimming and pulling her to the dock.br

"Ha." He mimicked her, in a fake unhappy tone as he let go of Blair.br

"No." she grabbed his shoulders very quickly and very tightly.br

"What?" Cash asked, concerned.Br

"Uh, I'm not the best swimmer in the whole world." She smiled, trying to make it seem like a small deal.br

"Oh. Alright." Cash readjusted his grip on Blair and stared swimming in toward the dock.

She reached the dock, and tried to pull herself out, but the edge was at least two feet up. Cash on the other hand, reached the dock, and pulled himself out easily, like it was lifting a fork or something simple. Blair tried once again to lift her self, but no luck. She was too weak.

Cash looked at her with a smirk.

"Cash." Blair said with a slightly seductive tone of voice.

"Oh, now she wants me." He looked at Sydney.

"I do." Blair whined again.

He laughed and stood up, grabbing her wrists and pulling her onto the dock..

As soon as she was standing again, she noticed a familiar boy approaching them. When Cash saw her watching something, he turned around too, "Who's that?" He asked.

Blair desperately tried to remember his name, but she turned up empty, "I dunno." She shrugged her shoulders, "But I'm pretty sure he's the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team..."

And the boy got closer, Blair began to notice his features, and how handsome he was. Particularly his blonde hair moving slightly as he walked confidently toward her, ignoring the sensual look Sydney was giving him. He was staring straight at her, "Hello."

"Hi." She said curtly. Her bitchy side kicked in, as she wondered what some random, yet really hott kid, was doing invading on her business.

"Are you Blair Conway?" He asked, in a deep voice.

She nodded.

"Then this is yours." The boy stuck his hand in his pocket, drawing out a piece of paper and handing it to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Look inside."

Suspiciously Blair unfolded the parchment, keeping her eyes on the boy standing in front of her.br

Not like she could look away if she wanted to...

"What does it say?" Sydney asked.

"Quidditch pitch, eight o' clock." Blair read, then she addressed the deliverer, "Who gave this to you?"

"Harry Potter." He said, smirking.

Blair's face twisted into confused expression. She didn't even know Potter. Actually, she had a slight disliking for him and his whacked dreams.

Not like she had much room to talk...

He noticed her reaction, "He sits near me in Potions. To be honest, I hate him, and even when he offered to pay me, I wasn't even going to deliver the letter."

"Then why did you?" Blair asked, skeptically.

"The chance to talk to you, was as good as any." He smirked, then turned on his heel, making his way back up to the castle.

It was quiet for a moment as the three of them watched him leave.


	3. Much deserved verbal beating

"What just happened?" Syndey asked.

Blair shrugged, "I guess The Boy Who Lived wants to meet me on the quidditch pitch at eight o'clock..."

"No, no. The other part, the good part."

"Oh him?"

"Yeah."

Blair looked down at Sydney, "And what was so great about him?"

"Blair, that was the Draco Malfoy. Duh."

"Malfoy!" She turned to Cash, "That was his name. Malfoy."

"Lucious Malfoy's son?"

Blair looked at Sydney for an answer, to see she was nodding.

"Why?" Blair asked.

"I think my father said something about me befriending Lucious Malfoy's son, because he was a star quidditch player or something, and that he could help me practice."

"He is. And like you said earlier Blair, he's the captain of the quidditch team, and trust me Cash," Sydney looked up at him, and continued in a serious tone, "He is GOOD."

Cash chuckled a little, "This should end well." He said sarcastically.

On the contrary, it would end very badly.

- - - - - - - - - -

That night at dinner, Sydney would not leave Blair alone about the note, "So you gunna go?"

"For the millionth time, no!"

"Oh, Blair, Please!"

She shook her head as she ate.

"Why not?"

"I kind of have my eyes on someone else."

"Well Cash is out practicing now. So that means he won't be later. And I'll cover for you, I'll tell him something really good, so he won't get suspicious." Sydney stuck food in her mouth and began chewing, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"And what are you going to tell him that is just so totally convincing?" Blair asked, smiling.

Sydney shrugged, "Uh..." She pretended to think, "Got it!" She stuck her pointer finger in the air jokingly, like a light bulb just came on, "I will tell him you died."

Sydney continued really quickly, hoping Blair would forget about her answer, "But you have to go, I mean, it's Harry Potter. He can help you brush up on quidditch skills, and help you with homework, and show you scary spells, discuss your even scarier, screwed up dreams everything. Blair, its Harry Potter." She put emphasis on his name.

"Woah, reverse. You are going to tell him I died?" Blair laughed, "And to make matters worse, it's Harry Potter. I'd consider if it was Cedric Diggory or something. And Cash can help me 'brush up' on my quidditch skills, and you can do my homework. I've got it all in the bag!"

"Blaiiiir-Bearrrrr." She whined, "Please? I'd kill for this opportunity. C'mon. You just met Cash yesterday. You can't really expect him to think you guys have any kind of ties yet."

Blair thought about this for a moment. She realized Sydney was right, her and Cash and nothing, not even a relationship, to say that she couldn't go, "Alright." She sighed, relenting.

"Yes!" Sydney exclaimed, eating the remainder of her meal in smiles.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Blair clomped out onto the quidditch pitch extremely unhappily. Cash and Sydney were in the common room playing wizards chess and she was out here, in the dark, alone, meeting some crazy loser she barely knew, and definitely didn't like. What was she thinking agreeing to this?

She reached the center of the field and stood there expectantly, in the dark. It was very creepy out there with out Cash, or a broom stick. It was lonely to. The wind was blowing slightly, and she half expected to see some gruesome, menacing silhouette stand next to the stadium towers. And then she actually did. Minus the menacing, gruesome part. The person and their arms folded behind their back, and their face was hidden in the shadow of the grand stand that they were next to. The moon shone down on her, hitting her in the face, so she knew the person could see her perfectly, "Potter?" She called nervously.

The person took a few steps forward but remained in the shadows, "Didn't show did he?"

_Oh fuck._

Blair stood, rooted to the spot. Who was speaking to her, and why all the sudden was she so scared? He had yet to threaten her.

"What time is it?" She attempted to relax herself by idle conversation with the man.

"8:10." He replied.Br

"Then I guess not." She jumped a little as he to a step forward into the light.

"I didn't think he would." Malfoy said.

Blair let out a small sigh of relief, but she was still nervous, seeing as how she didn't know this guy either.br

Aside from today at the lake, Blair had only talked to him twice before; once, when she was asking for help in potions 3rd year, and twice; after Blaise Zabini had punched her in the face. Both times, she had trouble recalling his name.

"Why not?" She asked.

"He isn't exactly one that we would call... dependable." He approached her slowly.

"Well, his 'legend' says otherwise." Blair shifted her weight, "Apparently the wizarding world has been depending on him for sixteen years."

She heard Malfoy laugh as he got closer. She could almost see his strong, attractive features, "You feel he has succeeded in protecting us?" He asked, but before she could answer, he continued, "Hundreds of unexplained deaths, even more disappearances. People doing uncharacteristic things, then being discovered to be under the Imperious Curse, the Ministry accused of being infiltrated, Death Eater awareness spreading, numbers of assumed Death Eaters rising, along with innocent being sent to Azkaban."

Blair was slightly annoyed, "You expect him to defend us against all that? He is one. You-Know-Who is hundreds, maybe thousands."

Why the hell was she defending Harry Potter?

And even worse, why was she agitating this muscular looking guy standing in front of her?

Finally, he was close enough for Blair to make out a smirk on his face, "Standing up for him, are you?"

She lightened up a bit, "No, just defying you."

Well, there is the ego kicking in.

"Feel lonely?" He asked, "Being stood up isn't the best." He chuckled, "Not like I would know."

Blair twisted a lock of hair around her finger, still wishing she could shut her mouth and end her smart-ass remarks. "I didn't really expect him to show, especially when he couldn't even deliver the note himself."

"But that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?"

"And you telling me didn't?"

He smirked again, "My bad."

Blair was quiet for a second, then said, "I don't even like him very much. And after this, he is officially on my dislike list."

"Am I on that list?"

"I can't even remember your name." Blair let go of her hair.

He seemed surprised at this, "Malfoy," He stated.

"I knew that. Sydney told me today. I meant your first name. I don't know what it is."

"Guess." He said.

She stared at him, desperately trying to recall.

It was something that started with a B. She was sure of it.

Soon she gave up though, "It's not worth it."

Malfoy was at a loss for words, and was more than slightly offended, "Then why, Blair did you ask?"

"I didn't ask. I mentioned the fact that I can't remember your name, and I did not expect you to offer it up. That was your choice to do so."

Way to go. She'll be lucky to make it out of there with her face intact at this rate.

"Well, I was mistaken then," Malfoy looked angry, "I thought growing up in an orphanage made you a weakling. But I guess that there is an exception to every case."

"On the contrary, I hear that growing up in an orphanage makes you street-smart and strong. While growing up in a rich family with both mother and father on demand, makes you the weak and sheltered one."

Malfoy was now, positively livid, he was about to defend himself, but she continued, "Oh wait, you must have a little gut, because your father isn't exactly 'on demand' with him being in Azkaban and all."

He grabbed Blair around the neck and squeezed as much as his strength would allow. He held until he heard a tiny cough from her throat, then he let go and pushed her to the ground. He had nothing to say now. He just wanted to beat her face to a pulp.

Oh no, it's much to beautiful for that.

Not like she hasn't earned it.

"You say one more word about my parents, the next time, I won't let go." He glared at her.

She rubbed her neck, then wheezed, "Say one more word about my orphanage situation, and I'll write you an essay on your parents."

He looked at her, appalled that she still wasn't giving up. She hadn't backed down, and even though she was really pissing him off, he almost appreciated someone fighting back for once. Not necessarily to this degree.. But he'll take what he can get. Draco watched her crawl to her knees, and cough a little, "Get up," Malfoy demanded, "I'm tired of seeing you on your knees."

She looked up at him, giving him a dirty look. He held out his hand, but she slapped it away, standing up, "There is no way I'll ever get on my knees, for you, by will."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Malfoy said.

"If we get there." Blair corrected him, "IF we get there."

They stared at each other for a minute, glaring angrily. Then Blair spoke, "How do you know about me, living in an orphanage?"

Malfoy thought about lying, but then decided on the truth, "Fourth year, after Ravenclaw won a game against Slytherin, earning themselves the quidditch cup, I heard your blonde friend say something about 'the other kids in the orphanage being ecstatic to hear about you being the one to earn the cup for the team'."

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do. I was pissed Ravenclaw won." He said, "I still think that the reff made a poor call."

Blair decided to blow that comment off, not particularly looking forward to being strangled, "Alright, Malfoy." She put emphasis on his name, "I will remember your name, if you keep your mouth from letting loose anything about my private life that you know."

He looked at her for a long moment, then said, "If you keep your mouth shut about my parents, I'll refrain from making comments about you being on your knees."

Blair smiled, "Double deal?"

"Double deal." He stuck out his hand and she met hers with his, and they shook.

"What's your name?" She asked politely, releasing his hand.

"Draco Malfoy." He smirked, "Would you like me to walk you back to your common room?"

Blair laughed a little while smiling, "Aw, what a gentle man."

"Growing up with parents does that to you."

Blair huffed, then she gave him a devious look.

All the sudden, Blair seemed to have a small respect for this kid. She felt as if they were on an even playing field.

She liked him. He seemed to be the same as nearly every other guy she'd known; arrogant and degrading to girls. Except, even after what they had just said to each other, and the fact that he had choked her, he didn't really fit into that category.

_Well that isn't an oxymoron..._

Blair thought to herself sarcastically.

This kid was already confusing her.

"Ready?" Malfoy drew her from her thoughts.

She nodded and they made their way back to Ravenclaw, "So how much do you know?" Blair asked, as they stepped inside the castle.

"Just that you grew up in an orphanage, you don't swim well, you love dragons, and you don't like pretzels."

Blair was slightly creeped out by all this, but before she could ask, he explained, "When Potter was in the tri-wizard tournament, I sat in the bleacher behind you and the blonde girl. You wouldn't shut up about 'how beautiful and sleek creatures' they were." Blair smirked to herself, remembering that she was only trying to annoy Sydney, she didn't actually care about dragons. "And in our first year, we were in the boats, crossing the lake, and you told the blonde girl that you couldn't swim."

"You remember that?"

"No, I'm just making it up." He said sarcastically as he smirked at Blair.

She laughed a little, "Okay, and what about me not liking pretzels, how'd you know that?"

"Well... I actually did just make that up, too creep you out." He smiled, "So I was right?"

Blair nodded as they approached the Ravenclaw tower. Blair stopped in front and faced him, "Thanks for walking me back."

"Thanks for the wake-up call."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blair asked, curiously.

"That's your job to figure out." He smirked again.

Blair just laughed it off and said the password, then stepped inside the painting, "Goodnight Draco."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and said, "Night Conway," and he headed down the hall, toward the dungeons.


End file.
